In the Night
by shandyiscanon
Summary: Andy and Rusty go out to Provenza's bachelor party. What happens when they come back to Sharon's condo?
Sharon had agreed to sign off on everyone's reports from home so that the guys on the team could take Provenza out for one last bachelor party. Amy had been invited, but had gratefully declined, citing a long overdue dinner with Cooper. Buzz has convinced Rusty to tag along, so he left with the rest of them from the office late in the afternoon. How they could even think of going out for a long night after the case they had just wrapped up Sharon couldn't know, but she kissed both her boys on the cheek and wished them a good time, reminding Andy that Rusty was only twenty and to please not let Provenza sneak him any alcohol. Andy chuckled at that and assured her that Rusty would come home completely sober.

Sitting on the sofa, wrapped up in a blanket and signing off on reports wasn't how Sharon imagined spending her first night home after finishing up the case, but it was peaceful and quiet so she wouldn't complain. There was quiet music playing in the background creating a white noise, keeping Sharon from going completely crazy in the silence. The last few weeks had been hectic, trying to close the case of Officer Reese, DDA Gray, Eric Dunn, and Tamika Weaver. Sharon couldn't remember the last time she heard complete silence and she wasn't quite ready to hear it right now.

After signing off on the last report and setting it on the coffee table in front of her, Sharon took a deep breath and leaned her head back on the sofa. The tension in her neck had lessened throughout the day just knowing that they had solved the case, but she still had some unresolved issues of her own and some tension remained. With Rusty gone from the house and her work done, Sharon finally had some time to sit and think about that NFL job offer. She still hadn't rescheduled her interview, and she couldn't help but think there was an underlying reason behind it. Yes, it was a great opportunity; triple her salary, travel, football. The perks of the job were amazing, but it would require her leaving so much of what she loved behind. Her job was in LA, and had been for the last thirty years. Her home was here, her family, her friends. She couldn't imagine turning her back on everything she had grown to build in LA, especially now that she was finally settling back down again. Finding something perfect wasn't easy, but now that she had, she would be crazy to let it go.

A rattling of keys in the door distracted Sharon from her thoughts. She turned her head to see Rusty stumbling through the door with Andy close behind him.

"Sharon, you're still up?" Andy asked, watching as Rusty moved towards the sofa.

"Yes," she nodded, watching as Rusty stumbled forward and planted his hands on both sides of her shoulders.

"Mom, you're so beautiful," Rusty spoke, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Sharon's forehead. Her glare quickly turned to Andy, who as shuffling nervously by the door with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"I turned my back for one second," he started.

"Rusty, get a bottle of water and go to your room," Sharon spoke softly, throwing her blanket off of her and slowly standing up. Rusty grimaced and did as he was told, quickly getting out of the line of fire.

Andy slowly took a step closer to the sofa, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so, "Sharon, I'm sorry. I turned to have the valet get my car and next thing I know, Rusty is doing tequila shots with the rest of the guys. By the time I got back to the table it was too late," he looked down at the ground, afraid to meet her eyes. Only when he heard her giggle did he date to look up. "Sharon?"

"I'm sorry," she waved her hand in front of her face, the other one covering be mouth, "He kissed my forehead and called me beautiful. What a sweet drunk," she laughed.

"You're, you're not mad?" Andy asked, taking another step forward.

"Oh, I never said that," she walked around the couch and pressed her hand to his chest, looking up into his eyes, "But he was so sweet, I can't be mad at him right now. I'll deal with him tomorrow while he's fighting off a hangover."

"Evil," he laughed.

"Mhmm," she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. "Hi," she smiled.

"Hey," he grinned, reaching his hand up and running his fingers through her hair, "So why are you still up?"

"I was finishing up the reports," she shrugged, "I was just away in a daze when you two stumbled through the door," she moved to sit back down on the sofa, Andy following behind her and sitting down beside her. "How was the party?"

"It consisted of Provenza getting drunk, and getting Rusty drunk, as you can see," he grinned and shook his head, "But it was fine. Provenza actually limited himself. Something about getting home to Patrice and reminding her how special he is to her. I really didn't want to hear the rest," he grimaced.

"Oh, I see," she laughed, "Well, unfortunately for him I happen to know Patrice went out with her friends as well tonight, and she didn't even plan on coming home tonight. She said she knew he wouldn't keep that 'Don't see each other before the wedding,' thing in mind."

"Poor guy," he sighed, "At least you're here," he grinned, leaning forward and pressing his lips to her hairline.

"Which is actually surprising after the last few weeks we've had. I suspected I would have died of exhaustion by now," she chuckled. She was tired, but that wouldn't stop her from spending some much needed and precious time with Andy.

"You know, if you take that NFL job you probably wouldn't be so exhausted," Andy smirked. He knew she was avoiding talking about it, but she had a decision to make. The NFL wasn't going to wait much longer.

Sharon let out a deep sigh and took Andy's hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. "I'm not taking the job," she whispered, so quietly in fact that Andy was almost certain he didn't hear her. "I can't give this up."

"The exhaustion?" Andy quirked and eyebrow and squeezed her hand gently.

"You," she smiled, looking up at him.

"Oh," he nodded, brushing his thumb across her knuckles, "You know, you wouldn't be giving me up. You'd just be welcoming in something new into your life as well."

"But, Andy," she sighed, "My life is in LA. My job, my friends, my family, Rusty, you. Everything I love is here. I can't give that up," she spoke softly, a blush creeping up her neck.

Andy watched her for a moment, his eyes searching out her face for any sign of hesitation, any sign that she was having second thoughts about her decision, but he just saw content and happiness. And love.

"Say it again," he grinned, leaning forward and quickly pressing his lips to hers before pulling back and looking in her eyes.

"What?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"I love you Sharon," he whispered softly, reaching his hand up to cup her cheek, "And I just heard you say that everything you love is in LA, including me," he smiled, so pure and genuine and full of admiration.

"So I did," she nodded, slowing her eyes and leaning forward, kissing him softly. She hummed as his hand caressed her neck, brushing her hair aside. He moved from her mouth and peppered soft kisses along her jaw and neck, stopping just shy of the neckline of her top. He moved back to kiss her softly once more, reveling in the softness of her mouth. He loved this woman. He had never been more sure of anything in his life. "I do love you, Andy," she whispered against his lips, combing her fingers though the soft hair at the back of his neck.

"So, you're staying in LA. Guess Provenza won't get that promotion after all," he laughed.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," she smiled, "He's getting married to an exceptional woman tomorrow. I'd say that's one hell of a promotion."

"Yeah, you're right," he nodded, "Speaking of, I should get going. We have a wedding to go to tomorrow."

"You're not going," she shook her head, standing up and extending her hand to him. "Stay?"

Andy looked up at her, unsure of what to do. Of course he wanted to stay, but he didn't know if it was the right thing to do. Once he did this, once he stayed, there was no going back, not that he ever wanted to. He had the most amazing woman in the world standing in front of him and there was no way he was letting go without a fight. "Please?" she asked, waiting for him to take her hand.

"Sharon, I never really asked you," he said, taking her hand and standing up, following her down the hall to her bedroom, "Would you mind going with me to Provenza's wedding tomorrow?"

Sharon stopped in front of her door and tuned around, kissing him firmly on the mouth. "I wouldn't miss it, Andy," she smirked, "After all, I like weddings."


End file.
